


Within Your Arms My Redemption Lies

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Schmoop, Swearing, angel porn, bottom!Castiel, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: If Dean Winchester can forgive his brother for following a demon, how can he not forgive the angel that owns his heart and who did it all; for him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NessaNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaNight/gifts).



> Written for: nessanight @ deancas_xmas Prompt: Alternate ending to 7:1. Castiel apologizes and he and Dean make up by having sex for the first time.

It took everything Dean had not to go to Castiel the way he had only a moment before when the angel had nearly collapsed. He’d helped Castiel to stand then and although he’d known he had to, he hadn’t wanted to just leave him there, standing in front of the magic symbols that would open the door to Purgatory alone. That was when Castiel had looked back at him in much the same way that his brother would, the angel’s eyes wide and beseeching as he once again, for what Dean was beginning to think was nearly the hundredth time, mournfully begged for his forgiveness for all that had happened. 

_It’s okay, Cas, I know and I forgive you,_ that was what Dean knew he should have said. 

Instead he’d only stood there, his distraught gaze raking worriedly over the angel. He’d been unable to move, to speak, to say the words that were lodged in his throat even though his aching heart screamed them. 

When Castiel fell to the floor after the souls rushed out of his body and back into Purgatory, Dean’s eyes widened in horror. 

_No…_

His heart pounded wildly within the vise-like grip that seemed to be crushing it. He’d never seen anything take Cas down like that; not since that day in Stull Cemetery when Lucifer had snapped his fingers and in an instant the most beautiful angel to ever step out of heaven had ceased to exist, at least for the moment. 

Hope rose in Dean’s chest at the thought that maybe just maybe this was like that; perhaps Castiel would be alright, God would bring him back again just as he had done before. He hurried forward with Bobby at his side, the two of them kneeling beside the fallen angel. 

Dean clenched his teeth stubbornly as he reached out with one hand and rolled the angel over onto his back, a fact that probably should have set off warning bells in the hunter’s head since before this moving Castiel at all had been like trying to move a mountain, but now…

“Cas,” Dean called gruffly.

There was nothing, no response at all from the angel and the hope that had begun to take root within Dean’s heart cracked. His eyes swung over to Bobby, concern written plainly within their verdant depths. Bobby shared a worrisome look with Dean, though only the elder Winchester knew that there was no way Bobby could come close to feeling the amount of loss and despair that had begun to slowly crash in around him.

Turning their attention back to Castiel, Bobby lowered a hand and pressed the back of his fingers against the angel’s jaw. 

“He’s cold,” the elder hunter muttered, his gaze darting over to Dean regretfully. 

Dean‘s gaze met Bobby‘s briefly before lowering once more to Castiel, “Is he breathin’,” he inquired though he didn’t wait for an answer, lowering a hand toward the angel’s face. 

“No,” Bobby answered.

Dean was no longer listening, his heart shattering within his chest as all hope that had remained inside of him splintered and turned to dust. His hand hovered just above Castiel‘s nose and mouth, feeling for breath first the back of his hand and then as he flipped his hand over, the flat of his palm. 

“Maybe angels don’t have to breathe?” Dean suggested. 

Wanting, no _needing_ some form of hope that the angel, _his_ angel was not dead, that this was _not_ the end. 

_Why didn’t you tell him? Why didn’t you tell him you forgave him? You forgave Sam, Goddammit!_

“He’s gone, Dean,” Bobby murmured softly. 

Dean’s breath silently hitched in his throat and he blinked away the sting of tears that were gathering at the corner of his eyes as he gazed down at the angel. 

_No,_ his mind argued. _No, he can’t be dead. He can’t be._

“Dammit,” Dean muttered softly as he slowly climbed to his feet and stood to his full height over the angel. Though he’d stood he couldn’t seem to pull his eyes completely off the angel, gazing once more down at him longingly. 

“Cas, you child,” he rasped hoarsely. _You beautiful, perfect child_ “Why didn’t you listen to me?” He demanded. 

He wanted to reach down and grab Castiel, shake the answers out of him; hold him in his arms, and kiss the lies from his lips.

The wounds and blood on Castiel’s face suddenly began to fade then disappeared all together, but that wasn’t the most miraculous thing. In the next moment the angel, _his_ angel, opened his eyes and gasped in a breath. 

Dean’s breath caught in his throat, jade eyes widening with shock and awe, renewed hope flaring to life inside him. 

“Cas,” he called anxiously, quickly crouching next to the angel. “Hey, hey,” Dean continued as though his voice alone might lead his angel back from the dark abyss of death. 

Castiel’s attention moved to Dean and he lifted his head up off the hard, cold concrete floor. His brow knitted with confusion as he struggled to sit up and Dean and Bobby swiftly reached for Castiel each gripping a hand, their other hands bracing against the angel’s upper back aiding Castiel in sitting up. 

Castiel blinked and shook his head with a weary sigh, “That was unpleasant,” he remarked expressionlessly. 

Dean’s heart swelled and his lips twitched upward at the corners with his happiness at seeing his angel was back, _alive_ , and just the same as he had always been. 

_“Cas, never change…”_ those words that he had told Castiel years ago after he’d been faced with Zachariah’s nightmarish version of the Apocalypse echoed in his head. 

“C’mon,” Dean grunted as he and Bobby dragged Castiel up off the floor and onto his feet as they stood along with him.

“I’m alive,” Castiel murmured stupefied. 

“Looks like,” Bobby agreed with a heartfelt smile. 

“Astonished,” Cas muttered sheepishly. “Thank you, both of you,” he said, his eyes flickering between the two men that flanked him, though his gaze lingered often on Dean, an emotion deep within the angel‘s sapphire gaze that he hid with each duck of his head. 

“We were just mostly tryin’ to save the world,” Bobby offered hoarsely, drawing both the angel and the hunter‘s attentions from one another and over to the elder hunter. 

“I’m ashamed,” Castiel replied sheepishly. “I really over reached.”

Dean’s brows lifted as he gazed at the angel, “You think?”

“I’m gonna find some way to redeem myself to you,” Castiel promised as his eyes met and held Dean’s. 

Dean searched Castiel‘s face, their eyes meeting and holding a moment before Dean’s throat convulsed as he swallowed and gave a small curt nod, “Alright, well, one thing at a time,” he allowed. 

His gaze swung over to Bobby, “Hey, maybe you could maybe go find Sam?” he suggested with an encouraging nod, “Make sure he’s okay…” 

Bobby’s gaze moved from Dean to Castiel and back suspiciously before he gave a slow nod, “Sure,” he agreed hesitantly. 

“I’ll uh get us some fresh air too while I’m at it, maybe,” he proposed with a questioning lift of his brows. 

Dean nodded and his tongue darted out, licking across his lips, dragging the bottom one into his mouth along with his tongue as he pulled it slowly back and his gaze lowered almost thoughtfully for a moment before lifting once more to Bobby’s face, “Yeah, that’d prob’ly be good,” he agreed with a slight shrug of one shoulder and a nod, “for Sam,” he clarified. 

Bobby eyed Dean a moment before his eyes darted between the two, coming to rest on Dean once more as he nodded, “Right,” he drawled.

Drawing in a resigned breath, Bobby nodded once again, his gaze lowering briefly in an attempt to hide his thoughts as he reached up and grabbed the brim of his hat removing it. He scratched at his head with his fingertips then replaced the cap and lifted his gaze, offering Dean a small reassuring smile. 

“Okay then,” Bobby sighed. “I’ll uh - I’ll let ya know what I find out about Sam,” he offered awkwardly.

Dean nodded and lifted a hand to his mouth, fingers cupping around it before he allowed his hand to wipe downward in the same self conscious gesture he’d done for years. 

“Yeah,” Dean rasped softly as his hand fell to his side, “That’d be great,” he allowed with a nod. 

Bobby returned Dean’s nod before his eyes swung once again to the angel, his lips curving into a small tentative smile that softened the elder hunter’s hard features. 

“It’s good to have ya back, Cas,” Bobby offered gently. 

Turning, Bobby headed purposefully down the hall away from them and in the direction that Sam had went quite a while ago.

~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~ ♥ ~

Dean pulled his gaze from the hunter’s retreating back and looked over at the angel who stood next to him. His eyes met and held Castiel’s as the angel did the same, his eyes swinging away from Bobby to lock with Dean’s.

“I--” Castiel began as he shook his head, lowering his gaze humbly.

“Save it,” Dean interrupted sternly. 

Castiel snapped his mouth closed with a resigned sigh, brow creasing as he gazed beseechingly at Dean, his eyes wide and full of sorrow. His eyes slowly lowered and he ducked his head submissively, certain that he was about to receive an earful from Dean regarding what he had done, the lies he had told. Instead of arguing or trying to defend himself, Castiel simply nodded, knowing that he deserved every bit of Dean’s wrath. He had disappointed the one being, the one person that he loved above all others. 

Dean turned toward Castiel, his verdant eyes roaming over the angel’s features before lowering to the blood soaked collar of his dress shirt and the lapels of his trench, speckled with blood. His jaw tightened despite his best intentions as his heart clenched in his chest at the sight of it and the all too vivid memory of Castiel laying dead on the cold floor only moments before. 

“If you ever…” Dean hissed between clenched teeth.

“I know,” Castiel interrupted, “I’m sorry. I meant what I said, Dean. I _will_ find a way to redeem myself to you,” he promised, ducking his head meekly and gazing up at Dean from under his brows. 

Dean nodded slowly as he searched the angel’s features and lifted a hand, reaching for Castiel and cupping the back of the angel’s neck, tugging him in closer by it.

“M’gonna hold ya to that,” he rasped softly as his jade eyes searched Castiel’s azure gaze meaningfully. 

His lashes fluttered and his eyes slipped closed as he leaned in and tilted his head slightly, slanting his mouth over the angel’s. 

Castiel stared at his Charge as Dean leaned in, uncertain of the hunters intentions though when Dean’s lips slanted over his own the angel’s lips parted as he gasped in a soft breath of surprise against Dean’s lips. His eyes squeezed immediately closed and his arms lifted, reaching for Dean, his hands fisting urgently in the material of his Charge’s jacket. 

Dean used Castiel’s soft gasp of surprise to slip his tongue into the angel’s mouth, flicking the tip against his palate before delving deeper, a low moan tearing from his throat as he tangled his tongue with Castiel’s, teasing the angel’s into chasing after his own. Pulling his tongue slowly back into his mouth he captured Castiel’s when his tongue began to follow. With a low grunted groan he began to suck at the angel’s tongue, moving his mouth up and down the muscle teasingly. 

Castiel’s grip tightened on Dean’s jacket, his hands twisting in the fabric as he clung to his Charge. A low grunt of surprise sounded from deep in the angel’s throat followed by a deep guttural groan as Castiel’s knees nearly buckled and he sagged against Dean, feeling slightly weak due to the myriad of pleasurable sensations that coursed through his borrowed body. 

The kiss started out desperate and loving only to become more hungry and possessive as it went on. Dean’s head tilted from side to side as he all but devoured Castiel’s mouth. His lungs burned with the need for oxygen and yet he ignored the urging, continuing the kiss despite the fact. He lifted his free hand to the angel’s tousled hair as he slipped the hand at the nape of Castiel’s neck upward, fingers of both hands threading into the silken strands. He wound up mussing the angel’s hair further when each of his hands moved, digits sinking deeper into Castiel’s hair as they kissed wantonly, his fingers tangling within Castiel’s dark tresses. 

Through it all Dean slowly backed Castiel up toward the wall behind them, thankful that the angel was allowing it because pushing against an immovable, stubborn and let’s face it, clueless brick wall in the middle of making out is a good way to ruin the mood. 

When Castiel’s back connected with the wall, Dean tore his lips from the angel’s and gulped needed air into his lungs as he pulled back marginally. His chest heaved with his heavy breaths that fanned Castiel’s lips as his hands pulled carefully free of Castiel’s hair and lowered to the fastenings of the angel’s slacks while his heated gaze remained locked on Castiel’s. 

Nimble digits made quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping the designer fabric of the angel’s dress slacks before Dean’s hands swiftly moved to the sides of Castiel’s pants, thumbs tucking under the material of the waistband. 

Castiel released his tight grip on Dean’s jacket as his back connected with the wall. He slipped his hands free of the material and as he lowered his gaze, watching his hands move, slowly trailed them down his Charge’s chest, worshipfully. 

The angel’s lips parted softly as he slowly lifted his gaze, his eyes meeting Dean’s, azure blue locking with verdant green, passion and adoration for one another clear within the depths of their eyes. 

Castiel’s hands lowered to the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans and quickly unfastened the denim while the two of them continued to gaze hungrily into one another’s eyes. 

Dean slowly, reluctantly tore his eyes from Castiel’s, lowering his gaze to the waistband of the angel’s slacks, watching the slow glide of material as he began easing the fabric of the angel’s dress slacks down his hips, calloused fingertips brushing across flawlessly smooth skin. 

The angel’s own hands burrowed past the parted denim fabric at the front of Dean’s jeans, fingers slipping back past Dean’s hip bones to curl around the other side while his thumbs smoothed across the strong jut of bone pressing against the soft well worn cotton of the hunter’s boxers. Castiel gasped in a hushed, slightly awed breath at the intimate feel of his Charge’s flesh and bone beneath his hands, covered by the threadbare material. 

Castiel’s gasp drew Dean’s attention back to the angel’s features, his eyes searching Castiel’s. He watched as his angel’s pupils expanded, blowing wide and leaving only a small ring of azure visible around the black disk. 

Dean’s lips started to curl upward, his eyes widening just marginally in astonishment and his lips parted as if to speak only to snap closed again when Castiel’s words interrupted his own, not that he’d known exactly what he would say. 

“I had no idea,” the angel murmured softly. 

Dean’s brow quirked as he gazed up into the angel’s eyes, continuing to search them with awe. 

“No idea what?” he rasped softly.

Dean's throat convulsed as he swallowed hard while awaiting Castiel’s reply. 

“How it would feel,” the angel replied, “How _you_ would feel.”

Dean’s lips curled into a wicked lopsided smirk, “You haven’t felt anythin’ yet.” 

Castiel’s head tilted slightly to one side as he gazed at his Charge, brow knitting in confused curiosity. 

A wry smirk tugged at the corner of his lips before a soft chuckle broke from between them as Dean lowered his gaze back to the area where his hands had stilled at the waistband of the angel’s slacks which were still held within his grasp. 

His tongue darted out; licking across his lips as he slowly moved his thumbs, pads brushing against Castiel’s boxers, massaging the tender flesh beneath the pristine cotton just below the angel’s hips. His gaze lifted back to Castiel’s face as his thumbs stilled and his grip shifted, fingers curling tighter against the linen fabric of the angel’s waistband. A single brow quirked roguishly upward and the corners of his lips quirked just marginally before parting on a soft intake of breath as he continued pushing Castiel’s pants downward along his thighs, his gaze remaining locked with the angel’s as he allowed Castiel’s slacks to pool at his feet.

Castiel hesitantly lowered his eyes from Dean’s, head bowing as he gazed down at his slacks pooled around his feet as though he’d never seen them before. He lifted his head and his gaze returned to his Charge as his grip tightened where his hands had rested, fingers curled around Dean’s hips. The pads of his thumbs pressed against the hollow just beneath the strong jut of bone while his fingertips dug into the firm muscled flesh at the swell of Dean’s buttocks. 

The hunter took a slight staggered step forward into Castiel’s touch as his own hands rose, fingers curling back around the angel’s narrow hips, gripping him tightly. His nostrils flared on a sharp intake of breath while his heated gaze bore into Castiel’s wantonly and his own pupils dilated, the black centers nearly overpowering any hint of jade green. 

Dean gave a small nod, “You want those outta your way?” Dean inquired huskily. 

Castiel’s brow creased slightly and his eyes darted down to the hunter’s jeans before lifting back up, meeting Dean’s gaze once more. His lips parted as though he were about to speak only to snap his mouth closed without a word. His eyes roamed downward along the hunter’s body, stopping when he reached the area where he held onto Dean. He watched the movement of his hands as he eased his grip around Dean’s hips and shifted his hands, wrapping his fingers around the rough denim material of his Charge’s jeans. 

Castiel slowly lifted his desirous gaze back to Dean’s and gave a slight nod, “Yes,” he breathed huskily. 

His passion glazed eyes still locked on the angel’s, Dean firmly returned Castiel’s nod. His teeth scraped across his bottom lip before his tongue darted out; licking across them both though he curled his bottom lip and dragged it back into his mouth along with his tongue. He briefly sucked at his lip while lustfully searching the angel’s features before allowing it to slip free as the corners of his lips curled upward impishly. 

“Then take ’em off,” he challenged softly. 

Castiel’s eyes tightened as he watched his Charge, his attention lowering to Dean’s lips as his attention narrowed in on the pink tip of the hunter’s tongue as it darted out, licking across his voluptuous lips. 

The angel’s throat convulsed as he swallowed, his own mouth feeling dry suddenly, a sensation that caused his brow to furrow just slightly in curiosity before smoothing out as he narrowed his eyes almost accusatorily at Dean. 

“Do you do that on purpose?” Castiel inquired thickly. 

It was Dean’s turn for his brow to crease with curious confusion, though his gazed remained unflinchingly locked with the angel’s, “Do what?” 

Instead of answering his Charge, Castiel began to purposefully ease the denim downward over the hunter’s hips. The pleasurable jolt that went though the vessel the angel had come to think of as his own at the brush of the back of his thumbs against sturdy bones of Dean’s hips did not go unnoticed by the angel, rather it was what caused his breath to hitch, his pupils to expand a little wider still and his nostrils to flare as he gazed wantonly into the eyes of his Charge. It was another of the things that he would forever hold deep within himself; if one could say that angels had hearts like their human counterparts it would be where Castiel stored that sensation along with many more he would experience tonight he was certain. 

Castiel continued to push Dean’s jeans further downward, past his hips and along his Charge’s thighs. He took the opportunity to brush the sides of his thumbs against the hunter’s flesh along the way, taking note of the way each new area of his body felt; the wiry hairs that peppered the soft skin of his legs along with the slide and ripple of the firm muscle that moved just beneath the skin. 

Pushing the denim the remainder of the way down Dean’s thighs, the angel’s gaze lowered, watching the rough well worn material pooled at his Charges feet in a mirror image of his own slacks. Lifting his eyes back to Dean’s, Castiel reached for the hunter, his hand landing heavily on Dean’s shoulder, fingers curling into the material of his Charge’s jacket. 

The way Castiel had grabbed him had Dean’s eyes widening slightly with concern and his attention snapping to the angel’s fisted hand on his shoulder before the feel of being yanked almost gently forward had his gaze returning to the angel as he gasped in a soft breath as Castiel pulled him close and wrapped an arm possessively around him. 

“What you do with your mouth,” Castiel rasped in answer to Dean’s earlier question.

He leaned in, allowing his eyes to slip closed and slanted his mouth over the hunter’s, mimicking the way Dean had kissed him earlier, the tips of his tongue tickling at his Charge’s palate before delving deeper and tangling with the hunter’s own. He chased after Dean’s tongue, coaxing it into his mouth where he captured it and suckled at it, sliding his mouth along the muscle teasingly. 

Dean gasped in a started breath as Castiel kissed him like a pro, mapping out his mouth and sliding his tongue alongside his own. A low guttural groan tore from his throat as Castiel sucked at his tongue and his cock pulsed at the feel of the angel’s mouth sliding along the muscle. Somehow he managed to get his brain to work past the passion haze clouding it and he lifted his arms, wrapping them around the angel, the flats of his hands moving in slow, firm caressing motions over Castiel’s back. 

The angel lifted his free hand and wrapped that arm around his Charge too though he allowed it to slip upward along Dean’s back to the nape of his neck, digits briefly toying with the short fine hairs there before his splayed fingers threaded upward into the short spiky strands of the back of Dean’s hair. His hand curled into a fist within the hunter’s softly gelled hair as the kiss wore on, going from recklessly passionate to desirously languid. 

Dean reluctantly tore his lips from Castiel’s and pulled his head back marginally, gazing desirously into the angel’s eyes. His breaths panted out softly from between parted lips, fanning against the angel’s mouth and cheeks. 

“We should,” he began and paused as he swallowed hard and gave a nod, “step outta our pants maybe,” he suggested with a slight one shouldered shrug, his lips curving into a wry slightly drunken smile as he breathed a soft husky chuckle. 

Castiel’s brows knitted as his gaze searched his Charge’s features curiously and his head tilted slightly to one side. 

Pulling his head up the angel gave a nod, “Alright,” he allowed gently. 

Dean’s own brow furrowed incredulously at the way Castiel was looking at him combined with what the angel had just said and the way he’d said it. Dean huffed exasperatedly as he rolled his eyes heavenward. 

“Oh God, he really _is_ a baby in a trench coat,” he mumbled under his breath. 

Lowering his gaze Dean pressed his lips tightly together as his eyes met the angel’s and he shook his head irritatedly. His lips curled downward into a perturbed frown before he blew out a breath and pulled his arms from around the angel, taking a step back. 

Castiel’s lips parted and his eyes widened marginally in slight surprise when Dean stepped back out of his grasp, his arm slipping from around his Charge to hang limply at his side along with the one he’d held tangled within the short silken strands of the hunter’s hair. 

“Look just… just watch me, alright?” Dean commanded firmly. “Do what I do.” 

Castiel gave a slow measured nod to Dean’s instructions, “Okay,” he agreed, his eyes intently fixed on his Charge. 

Dean scoffed softly half under his breath though he managed to stifle completely rolling his eyes as he carefully toed off his boots while keeping his gaze focused on Castiel’s. He was certain that if he did something as completely stupid and clumsy as fall and bust his ass while removing them he’d see the same maneuver mirrored in instant reply across from him. 

Once his boots were off Dean kicked them to the side before stepping on one of his pooled pant legs. He pulled that leg up, bent at the knee managed to pull it free of the denim. He repeated the process with his other leg until both were free of his jeans which he kicked to the side along with his boots before lifting his gaze back to the angel. 

“Okay,” Dean allowed with a nod toward Castiel, “your turn.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened marginally at the hunter’s words, his brow lifting in acknowledgement. “Oh,” he muttered softly as he gave a small nod, “right, okay,” he agreed. 

Lowering his gaze hesitantly from Dean’s, the angel bowed his head, watching as he carefully toed off the still nearly unblemished darkly hued dress shoes from his feet. Once they were off his feet the angel took a step back and lifted his eyes back to his Charge expectantly. 

Dean quirked a brow and pointedly lowered his gaze to the angel’s slacks that were no longer pooled _at_ his feet but rather over and around them. 

Slowly he lifted his eyes, looking up at Castiel from under his brows, “Uh, did you forget somethin’?” he inquired. 

Castiel slowly bowed his head, keeping his eyes glued to Dean’s features as long as he could before lowering them too, his gaze falling to the fine dark fabric pooled at his feet. He started to do as he’d seen his Charge and lift one leg at a time bent at the knee and pull his legs free only for the material to get tangled around his ankles and nearly sent Castiel toppling over to the hard cement floor. 

Dean hurried forward when Castiel teetered and he grabbed hold of the angel‘s biceps in an attempt to steady him, “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he muttered as his gaze searched the angel’s face, “You okay?” he inquired worriedly. 

Castiel gripped the shoulders of Dean’s jacket in both hands when the hunter rushed over, his eyes immediately intent on Dean’s as his Charge searched his face. He swallowed and gave a nod to the hunter’s inquiry on his health. 

“How ’bout you not do it that way?” Dean suggested, “I think that way takes practice you don’t have yet,” he mused. “How ’bout you just do it the old fashioned way?” 

Castiel gave a nod as his gaze roamed over his Charge’s features which Dean returned as he slowly released the angel and took a step back to give Castiel room to undress. Instead the angel only stood there staring at him. At first Dean thought that maybe Castiel was just nervous for whatever reason after all he remembered the whore house and how the angel had reacted then however it soon became clear that Castiel had no intention of moving, at all. 

Dean huffed in annoyance, “Cas, what the hell are you doing?” 

“I - uh, the old fashioned way?” the angel replied with an unsure lift of his brows. 

Dean clenched his jaw in frustration feeling as though he could bash his own head up against the wall, “Cas, do you even know what that means?”

Castiel only stared at him for a few moments before lowering those brilliant blues eyes and shaking his head. 

Dean sighed and squeezed his eyes closed as he hung his head defeatedly. Lifting a hand he ran it down his face as he slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. His hand fell away from his face to hang at his side and his eyes searched the angel’s features a moment before he gave a soft weary sigh and a nod. 

“Alright, let’s… let’s try this again.” he muttered with a roll of his eyes. 

Stepping up to the angel, Dean reached for him despite Castiel’s obvious misgivings as he half stumbled backward away from the hunter and his eyes widened to near comical proportions, for an angel anyway. Despite all that Dean wrapped a steadying arm around the angel’s waist. 

“Alright, just let me do this,” Dean instructed, “Got it?”

Castiel froze in mid-thought and motion, his entire being focused on his Charge’s arm around his waist, the strength with which the hunter had gripped him, the possessiveness in the gesture whether or not Dean was aware of it. 

Finally Castiel managed to focus on other things besides the intimacy laced within the way Dean gripped him and nodded to his Charge‘s question, “I… got it,” he confirmed. 

Lifting his brows, Dean blew out a breath of uncertainty but then again how much worse could it go than it had already? 

Giving a nod, he eased his grip around Castiel though he didn’t let go. His hand slid fondly downward along the center of the angel’s back as Dean crouched in front of and slightly to the side of the angel. He reached for Castiel’s dress slacks with his free hand and tugged them slightly lower before looking upward. 

Castiel’s attention lowered along with his Charge’s body, watching Dean as he crouched. The angel’s eyes widened as his gaze fell upon the crotch of the hunter’s boxers, taking note of the incessant bulge there. He quickly tore his gaze away and gulped in breaths, his chest heaving with each one before they hitched and he found himself struggling to stifle the sound that wanted to spill from his throat at the feel of Dean’s hand sliding down his back. Although he seemed to have mastered his vessel’s vocal cords it was apparent that he had no powers over his cock at all as it twitched and pulsed within the cotton confines of his boxers at the pleasurable sensation that rippled through him and had gooseflesh standing out along his trench covered arms.

When the hunter looked up at him and their eyes met Castiel had to curl his hands into fists at his sides to keep himself from… what exactly he wasn’t even sure. 

“Lift your leg up for me a little?” Dean asked, his deep rough voice stroking along Castiel’s nerve endings and nearly stealing his breath away.

Once the angel gave him a nod, even if it was a strangely stiff one, Dean lowered his gaze back to what he was trying to accomplish, his lips pressed into a thin line of aggravation. 

Castiel was glad in that moment that he was an angel and not some foolishly clumsy human or he might have fallen over onto his face as he lifted his leg like the hunter had asked him to do. 

Once the angel lifted his leg Dean tugged the expensive, silky soft material free though his brows knitted curiously at the feel if the slacks’ material. 

_…the Hell? How come none of mine or Sam’s suit pants feel like…? Oh never mind._

Releasing that leg of Castiel’s slacks, Dean cleared his throat as he reached for the other one, “Same thing,” he grumbled. 

The angel eased his leg upward and out of the linen material as the hunter helped guide him by pulling against the fabric. 

Once Castiel was completely free of the dress slacks, Dean tossed them to the side and pulled up to his full height allowing his arm to fall from around the angel. 

Castiel hadn’t known disappointment many times in his existence; when he’d found out that his brother’s were against him and the Winchesters, when he’d found out that his Father no longer cared, when he’d thought that he had lost Dean and now, when his Charge withdrew his arm from around him. 

Dean took a step back and gave a nod, “That’s better,” he confirmed as he looked Castiel over. 

Lowering his attention to his own socks, Dean pulled one leg up, bent at the knee and crossed it over the other leg at about knee height and reached down with one hand, tugging his sock off his foot. He repeated the same maneuver with the other foot, tossing both socks out of the way. Reaching up with both hands he slipped his jacket back off his shoulders, allowing it to slide down his arms and off his body. Tossing that onto the nearby table he returned his attention to the angel who remained standing just as he had been with his gaze intent on Dean, not having moved at all. 

Dean quirked a brow at the angel, “You wanna join the party, Cas?” 

“Party?” the angel inquired in confusion. 

Dean sighed in frustration, “You need to take off your socks and trench coat, Cas.”

Castiel eyed the hunter’s own lack of clothes and his brow creased in confusion as he tilted his head to the side. He had seen the pizza man and the baby sitter, and he’d been to that den of iniquity with Dean and yet never once had he seen or been told that more clothes than what were necessary for the act of copulation were necessary to be removed. 

“Why?” he inquired, eyes tightening with curiosity as he tilted his head back in the opposite direction. 

Dean stared at Castiel in befuddled shock, “Wha…” he began only to snap his mouth closed as he shifted his weight and allowed his eyes to roam slowly down along the angel’s half undressed body.

He found himself taking note of things he hadn’t before like the way Castiel’s skin appeared to be almost as soft as his trousers had been despite the thin sprinkling of dark wiry hair along his legs. As well as the contrast of how pale the angel’s skin seemed in comparison to his own, as though Castiel had rarely seen the outdoors. 

_Desk job,_ his mind concluded, remembering back to Jimmy Novak, the poor bastard whose body Cas had hijacked only to later own outright when the poor guy kicked it trying to save his kid’s life. He remembered how the man had seemed to be one of those yuppie desk job types that probably never stepped outside without SPF one thousand slathered all over their bodies. 

As he stared at the angel he half wondered if what he was about to do was any better than what his brother had done with that demon skank since the bodies seemed to be in the same condition only instead of being held together with demon tape Jimmy’s had derma-angel. Truthfully he didn’t know and what might have been even worse was that he didn’t care. It wasn’t Jimmy he cared about, the guy might have been great but it was the angel using his body that brought a smile to Dean’s face every time he saw him and somehow lifted the insurmountable load off his shoulders with just a touch or some stupid ass remark that made no sense to anyone but a bumbling angel named Castiel. 

Dean tore his gaze away from the angel and cleared his throat as he lifted a hand and cupped it around his mouth before swiping it downward with a sniff. His hand fell to his side as he lifted his gaze back to Castiel and he quirked a brow, eying the angel up and down. 

“Because ya look like some sorta deranged flasher, that’s why,” he responded in mock irritation, “’specially with the half wood you’re packin’.”

Castiel sighed, his brow knitted in confusion as he shook his head at Dean, “I don’t understand that reference.” 

Dean stared incredulously at Castiel for a long moment before he closed his eyes and drew in a deep fortifying breath. He opened his eyes as he blew out his breath, one brow quirking as he continued to gaze at the angel. 

“I’m talkin’ about that partial boner your packin’ there, Tex,” he quipped with a pointed nod toward the partially tented front of Castiel’s pristine white boxers. 

Castiel’s head slowly lowered along with his gaze to the area of his anatomy in which Dean was indicating. If angels blushed, Castiel would have been the color of a beet at that moment. It was different than watching porn on television and it was different than being in a den of iniquity where woman paraded around half naked. He was here, standing with of all people, his Charge, the one human on the planet that he loved beyond all measure and here he was subject to his vessels displays of desire. The angel quickly grasped each side of the front of his trench and pulled it together, effectively hiding away any evidence of his arousal. 

Dean’s brow knitted in bafflement at the angel’s reaction, “Cas, are you… embarrassed?” He inquired skeptically. 

Castiel didn’t answer, just continued to look anywhere but at his Charge. 

Dean shook his head in amusement, “No,” he said with a wide grin curling his lips, “Oh no, no,” he laughed. 

“Dude, I took you to a whore house, you’ve watched porno on television with me and Sam sittin’ there in the room,” he reasoned, “Hell, ya got a boner then too,” he remarked. 

“And?” Castiel muttered, still refusing to look Dean in the eye. 

“And?” Dean echoed incredulously, “ _And_ what’s the big damn difference?” he inquired, spreading his arms out to the sides.

For a long moment the angel continued to refuse to meet the hunter’s gaze then slowly he turned his head and looked over at Dean’s perplexed expression and sighed softly. 

“Which are you, the pizza man or the baby sitter?” Castiel inquired gently. 

Dean’s arms slowly lowered to his sides as his brow creased, “Uh well, you know, I’d be, uh, I’d be the pizza man,” he answered.

Castiel was silent a moment as his gaze lowered and he thought about that. Lifting his gaze, his head tilted to the side as his brow furrowed in bewilderment. 

“You’re going to spank me?” he inquired tentatively. 

Dean frowned incredulously at the angel, “What? No, hell no. No. Why?”

Castiel’s gaze lowered as he shook his head his brows knitted thoughtfully. Lifting his eyes back to Dean he lifted his brow, “I’m going to spank you?” he questioned. 

“…the Hell? No, no Cas, no one is spanking anyone,“ he retorted sternly. “We gotta get you some new porn,” 

Dean blew out a breath and lifted a hand, once more running one down his face in aggravation. He continued to eye Castiel as he allowed his hand to fall to his side. With a soft sigh at the dejected look on the angel’s face, he crossed the distance separating them within only a couple strides. 

Reaching for the front of the angel’s trench, Dean started to throw it open only to have Castiel quickly stop him. 

“Cas, I’m gonna see a helluva lot more than that before the night’s over,” he reasoned gently. “It’s okay,” he comforted softly; “It’s just me.” 

Castiel relaxed his hold on the front of his trench allowing the hunter to open the jacket, exposing the angel’s half dressed form. 

Dean slid his hands upward along the sides of the trench and started to push the jacket back, off the angel’s shoulders. 

Castiel jerked free of Dean’s grip, his eyes comically wide, “What are you doing?”

Dean chuckled huskily, “That thing isn’t attached to you, I’ve seen you remove it before. You need to take it off for me,” he murmured. “Let me see all of you, Cas.”

“I - I can’t, you’d - you’d be blinded,” the angel stammered coyly. 

Dean scoffed softly and gave his head a small shake, “Yeah, burned out eyes wasn’t exactly what I was goin’ for here, it kinda ruins the sex.” 

He nudged at the jacket once again, “C’mon, Cas, trust me, s’okay,” he coaxed softly. 

Turning his attention totally back to Dean, Castiel gazed unflinchingly into his Charge’s eyes and allowed the hunter to push his trench down his arms. 

“Besides,” Dean grunted out as he bent at the knee, reaching back behind Castiel and catching the jacket as it fell, “we need this to lie on later,” he explained. 

Straightening to his full height, Dean stepped slightly behind the angel and shook out the trench coat, laying it spread out as wide as possible on the floor. 

Turning his head he looked over at Castiel who stood watching him, clad in his white dress shirt, blue tie, white boxers and black socks. 

It was almost enough to cause Dean to laugh, almost. He did however snort softly before clearing his throat and nodding toward the jacket he’d laid out on the floor. 

“It’s not a king sized bed with magic fingers, but it’ll do,” he remarked with a wry grin curling the corners of his lips. 

He jutted his chin toward the trench and started to head toward only to pause. He had at first assumed that Castiel would follow him but then it had occurred to him that while most times the angel likely would have done just that, this was one of those rare instances where it might not be the case. He could easily imagine Castiel instead just simply standing right where he was for quite possibly an eternity if Dean let him. 

He turned slightly and looked back at Castiel, his eyes meeting the angel’s a moment before he lowered his gaze to one of the angel’s hands. He sighed heavily and reached for Castiel’s hand. It wasn’t something that he normally did but Dean had a feeling that if he didn’t grab hold of the angel they’d be standing there discussing this until the stars burned out of the sky. 

Damn angel forcing him into chick flick scenarios. He huffed under his breath. Hell, even Sam didn’t pull that shit with him anymore. 

Closing his fingers around Castiel’s hand, he held it tightly within his own as he gave the angel a gentle tug toward the trench coat. 

“C’mon,” he invited gently. 

Dean strode across the short distance to where the trench lay spread out against the floor then turned around to face Castiel. His lips curled slightly into a soft warm smile of encouragement as Dean lowered himself slowly down onto first one knee and then the other. Lifting his brows in invitation he gave Castiel’s hand another firm gentle tug in an attempt to coax the angel into joining him there on the trench coat. 

As much as Castiel might have liked to have been able to tell Dean that he didn’t understand, that he didn’t know why it was that his Charge was urging him to kneel down next to him, the angel knew. He remembered the prostitute and how she had done nearly the same thing when she had lured him into the bedroom where she had kissed him, mussing his hair and clothes. He also remembered what had happened directly afterward due to what he had said about her father, Gene. Gulping in a breath and swallowing hard, his eyes slightly wide with trepidation, Castiel took a step closer to the hunter while making a mental note to himself not to bring up Dean’s father tonight. 

Dean quirked a brow, noting the rather freaked out look on Castiel’s face as well as how stiff the angel was, and he wasn’t talkin’ about his ‘ _angel sword_ ’. Brow furrowing with concern, Dean kept an eye on Castiel, unsure exactly what it was that was going on in that angel head of his. He was at least thankful that Cas had at least decided to move closer to him, now all he needed to do was get the damn angel to kneel. 

“Cas,” Dean murmured tentatively, “you alright?” 

Castiel’s eyes found Dean’s and the angel gave a nod, even though he was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire existence. Even with the prostitute he had not been this nervous. After all, this was no whore this was Dean Winchester, the Dean, his Charge and friend. The one human he had grown to love and care for beyond any other being… He swallowed hard and nodded again, his eyes comically wide before he squeezed them closed.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he rasped softly. 

Dean lifted his brows, _Yeah, you look fine,_ he sarcastically thought to himself. 

“Well, c’mere,” he coaxed, reaching up and grabbing the angel’s other hand so that he now held them both within his own. 

He gave them a light firm tug of invitation as he walked slightly to one side on his knees in an attempt to give the angel more room. 

“Come down here with me,” Dean instructed as if that had not already been implied many times over. 

It was something that even Castiel had understood; he had just been too coy, too nervous to respond to the hunter’s repeated invitations. 

Slowly, like a man condemned to the gallows, to death, Castiel lowered himself down onto first one knee and then the other next to his Charge on the trench coat. 

Dean watched him lower with look of incredulousness on his face, one brow quirked in befuddled annoyance. 

“It’s not a death sentence, Cas,” he remarked, “Ya know, some people actually _like_ having sex with me,” he quipped drolly. 

Castiel’s head turned to face his Charge and slowly tilted to one side as his brow knitted, obviously perplexed by Dean’s words. He shook his head as he stared at the hunter, his lips moving to form the ‘W’ of ‘What’ only to have Dean interrupt him. 

“Oh never mind,” Dean grumbled with a huff. 

“Yer a real buzz kill to my ego though,” he grumbled under his breath with a resigned and weary sigh. 

Releasing Castiel’s hands, Dean lowered his gaze from the angel to the floor along with one of his hands and eased himself down against the jacket. He shifted his body slightly as he moved so that he lay down on his back, gazing warmly up at Castiel. 

A roguish smirk tugged at the corner of Dean’s lips as he patted the trench covered floor beside him and lifted his brows suggestively, “Come ‘ere,” he invited huskily, his voice a smooth low rumble.

Castiel’s gaze lowered from the hunter’s to the spot where Dean’s hand lay against the back of his dirtied trench coat and after a momentary pause while he gathered his courage, the angel lowered his own hand to the area just above his Charge’s, easing himself down onto the trench. He started to merely sit down next to Dean, nervously remaining in that position until the hunter moved, sitting up next to him. 

Dean reached for Castiel and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him in closer. His gaze lifted marginally to the angel’s, jade green meeting and locking on azure blue. The corner of his lips twitched upward just slightly as their gazes met and locked, his tongue darting out, licking across his lips as he searched Castiel’s features. 

“Relax,” he whispered comfortingly.

His gaze lowered to the angel’s blue neck tie and he reached for it with his free hand, flicking it playfully with a single digit. 

“Let’s get this thing off you, since usin’ it for any kind of kinky fun is pretty well outta the question tonight,” he suggested with an amused smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he glanced back up into the angel’s face. 

Lowering his gaze back down to Castiel’s necktie he shifted his hand up higher along its length and lifted his opposite hand to join with the first. Then using both hands, he tugged at the material that made up the necktie, loosening it and enabling him to reach back and slip the necktie up and off the angel’s head. 

His gaze having lifted in during the struggle to free Castiel from the tie, Dean gazed desirously into the angel’s face as one of his hands moved, lowering to the neckline of his angel’s dress shirt now that the angel was free of his necktie. He toyed affectionately at the soft short strands of hair at the nape of Castiel’s neck with his fingers while he used his other hand to toss the offending tie away from them with indifference.

His eyes darted between Castiel’s hypnotic sapphire gaze and the angel’s soft sensual lips that were nearly as full as his own. Slowly he began leaning in toward the angel, his eyes continuing to dart before his long sandy-brown hued lashes fluttered and his eyes slipped closed just before his mouth slanted over Castiel’s with a low wanton moan.

He pulled his hand in that he’d tossed the necktie with and began moving it teasingly up and down along the row of tiny pearl buttons at the front of Castiel’s neckline as he leisurely licked his way into the angel’s mouth, tangling his tongue with Castiel’s. The movement of his Charge’s hand, the gentle ghosting of Dean’s fingertips against his skin through the fine broadcloth material of his shirt had Castiel gasping in a soft pleasured breath against the hunter’s lips.

A low soft moan tumbled from Castiel’s throat as they kissed, his tongue mapping out his Charge’s mouth. He paid close attention to each and every fine detail; the feel of the hunter’s lips against his own, soft and yet firm. The way his Charge moved his tongue, the unique flavor that was Dean’s alone, all of it Castiel stored away deep inside himself, committing it to memory where it would never be stolen away nor eaten by moths or rust or the passing of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Dean Winchester can forgive his brother for following a demon, how can he not forgive the angel that owns his heart and who did it all; for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for: nessanight @ deancas_xmas Prompt: Alternate ending to 7:1. Castiel apologizes and he and Dean make up by having sex for the first time.

Wanting to see as much as he did the angel couldn’t seem to help himself as he cracked his eyes open while they kissed and in so doing Castiel was quite certain that had there been any Jimmy left within the vessel that he wore his eyes would indeed be crossing with how close their faces were. 

His eyes moved hungrily over Dean’s features devouring everything there was for him to see at this proximity; noting first the dusting of caramel hued freckles that were sprinkled across the hunters high cheekbones and along the bridge of his nose before his eyes moved to Dean’s eyes, which were softly closed, the long lashes of which were nearly the same honeyed caramel color as his freckles. 

Dean’s brow slowly creased as he kissed the angel, noting how Castiel seemed to be slowly losing his concentration that or _he_ was losing his touch. 

Nope, had to be the angel. 

His eyes slowly cracked open only pop open wide upon seeing Castiel staring back at him. He quickly tore his lips from Castiel’s and released his hold on the front of the angel’s half unbuttoned dress shirt. He pushed Castiel away from him as he sputtered in annoyed frustration, confusion, and maybe a hint of anger while scowling darkly at the angel. 

“What the hell was that?” Dean snapped. 

“I was… looking at you,” Castiel explained. 

Dean stared incredulously at the angel, “In my face?” 

He blew out a breath and lifted a hand, running it down over his face as he eyed the angel, watching Castiel as he lowered his gaze and hung his head forlornly.

Dean sighed heavily as he allowed his hand to fall away from his face and took in angel’s sorrowful demeanor. 

“Alright, it’s - it’s alright, you…” he allowed softly with a sigh of resignation. “It’s not like you know that staring at a person that close is considered weird as hell,” he muttered and just barely managed not to roll his eyes. 

He reached for Castiel, wrapping an arm back around the angel and pulling him up against his body. His hand slid upward along Castiel’s back, fingers once again toying with the soft hairs at the nape of the angel’s neck. 

“Where were we?” whispered Dean huskily. 

“You were --” Castiel began before the hunter lifted his free hand and pressed his fingers against the angel’s lips stopping him. 

“Not a real question, Cas,” he explained as he slowly allowed his fingers to slip down from where they were pressed against the angel’s lips, “I’ll figure it out,” he rasped softly.

“Oh,” Castiel muttered, “okay.” 

Dean chuckled huskily as he dipped his head and began kissing his way downward along Castiel’s throat, warm breath fanning softly against the tender flesh. He continued to toy with the fine soft hairs at the nape of the angel’s neck with one hand while he lifted the other back to the front of the angel’s dress shirt and resumed working at the buttons.

At the feel of his Charge’s hot breath and full succulent lips against his throat, Castiel immediately reached out grasping desperately at the well worn cotton of the hunter’s tee, curling his fingers into the threadbare material as he clung tightly to Dean. His breathing fluctuated between hitched gasps and soft pants due the myriad of pleasurable sensations that spiraled through his body. Like the heat that boiled in his blood and shot due south, filling his cock and making it twitch and pulse. 

Parting the angel’s shirt once the buttons were all unfastened, Dean slid his hand in across the smooth unblemished flesh of Castiel’s chest while his mouth continued to move, nip kissing along the angel’s neck. He swirled his tongue against the tender flesh before nipping gently then sucked a small area into his mouth hard enough to leave a bruise. 

Castiel’s hips canted forward seemingly of their own accord causing the angel’s lips to tear from his Charge’s as Castiel gasped in an audible breath; his groin rocked up against the hunter’s though his hands that remained fisted in the soft cotton of Dean’s tee seemed to only tightened their grip. 

“Shhh, s’okay,” Dean whispered as he pulled his head back from the angel’s neck and lifted his gaze to Castiel’s face. 

His eyes roamed over the angel’s features anxiously a moment before he slowly lowered his gaze and leaned back in. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed as he dipped his head, brushing his lips along the smooth column of Castiel’s throat causing the scruff of his ginger beard to abrade against the angel’s the tender flesh. His hand against the bare skin of Castiel’s chest moved slowly, mapping out the angel’s body, the warm calloused skin of the hunter’s hand smoothing across Castiel’s warm unblemished flesh. 

Each of Dean’s touches whether they be from the hunter’s mouth or his hands drew soft groans from deep in Castiel’s throat and had the angel’s head lolling back, his eyes slipping blissfully closed. 

“Dean,” Castiel groaned softly in that rasping, ultra deep and smoky voice of his. 

Dean’s lips curled smugly against the angel’s neck as he slowly lifted his head to gaze at the angel through lust glazed eyes, “You like that, Cas?” he coaxed, voice a low deep rumble. 

“Yeah,” Castiel agreed as he slowly lifted his head, blinking his eyes open, azure meeting jade. 

The corners of Dean’s lips twitched upward impishly and his brow quirked smugly as he pulled his hand from inside the angel’s shirt and reached up, gently grasping the angel’s hand fisted at the shoulder of his shirt. He gingerly eased Castiel’s fisted hand free of the material and lowered it to his hip, slipping the angel’s hand up and under the cotton, pressing the flat of Castiel’s palm there against the warmth of his skin. 

“Touch me, Cas,” he instructed softly. 

Castiel’s breaths hitched and his throat convulsed as he swallowed hard, his fingers flexed against Dean’s skin where the hunter held his hand immobile. His gaze lowered to the area in question and his lips parted as if he were going to speak, but really what was there to say? His mouth clamped closed once more and his comically wide fearful eyes lifted to Dean’s. 

“I - I don’t…know…how,” he admitted softly. 

Dean swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as he stared back into Castiel’s eyes. He gave the angel a small nod of understanding before he removed his hand from atop Castiel’s where he’d been holding it pressed to his skin just above his hip. The fingers of his other hand slipped away from the nape of the angel’s neck as he pulled his arm from around Castiel. He then reached back and grabbed a handful of the soft cotton from the back of his tee and pulled it up and over his head. He tossed the shirt away leaving his body completely bare and exposed to Castiel’s scrutiny save for the darkly hued boxers sitting low on his hips. 

As soon as Dean released his hand Castiel drew it back almost shyly as though he had no right to touch what he didn’t understand. His hands instead curled into fists at his sides though they itched to continue touching, remembering the way that his beloved Charge’s body had felt under his hands before. He watched Dean, his breaths quickening as his Charge removed his shirt enabling his gaze to roam over nearly every inch of bare flesh. 

“Guess I’ll just have to teach you then,” Dean reasoned gently and reached for the angel. 

Castiel’s wide stupefied gaze snapped up from roving hungrily over his Charge’s body, meeting the hunter’s gaze. 

Sliding his hand across the soft flesh of Castiel’s chest, Dean pushed the angel’s shirt back out of the way before slipping his arm around Castiel’s waist and hauling his angel’s body up against his own. His other hand returned once again to the nape of Castiel’s neck, fingers tangling in the soft sweat damp strands a moment before they straightened and he cupped the delicate area, pulling the angel in even closer. His own head tilted as he leaned slowly in and his eyes fluttered closed just before he sealed his mouth over Castiel’s in a kiss that tore a soft moan from deep in his throat. 

Slowly he began to ease himself backward toward the floor, his arms still tightly wrapped around Castiel as they kissed; tongues sliding and tangling, dueling and searching, mapping out one another’s mouths while low moans broke from both their throats. 

As his back started to hit the floor Dean felt Castiel instantaneously move, the angel’s arms wrapping tightly around his body, holding him, protecting his back from connecting with the hard concrete floor. His lips curled smugly against the angel’s as his back gently met the floor while they continued to kiss. A low soft moan tore from Dean’s throat in pleasure and satisfaction as his head tilted to the side, deepening the kiss. His hand at the back of the angel’s neck shifted, fingers threading upward from Castiel’s nape into the soft strands of the angel’s seemingly permanently tousled dark hair. 

Castiel’s lips tore from Dean’s just as the hunter’s lungs began to burn with the lack of air almost as though the angel was that in tune with his Charge’s body. Sapphire eyes gazed adoringly down into Dean’s jade as their breaths panted into one another’s mouths, their lips mere inches away from one another. 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered hoarsely. “I want…” he rasped and paused, searching his Charge’s features curiously, “I want…”

Dean nodded, a small fond smirk tugging at one corner of his lips just marginally as his eyes searched the angel’s, “Yeah, me too, Cas, me too,” he whispered thickly. 

The hunter pulled his arm from around Castiel and slid his hand desirously up the angel’s bare chest before shoving at the shoulder area of the angel’s dress shirt and pushing it down the angel’s arm.

Castiel’s brow knitted in frustration when his arm became entangled in the shirt as Dean pushed it further down off his shoulder, making it impossible for the angel to maintain his hold on his Charge. Hurriedly he pulled his arm from around Dean and aggravatedly gave it a hard shake, freeing it from his arm before quickly wrapping it back around the hunter. 

Dean gave a husky chuckle at the angel’s possessive desire to hold him, “You alright, Cas?” he rasped. 

Instead of answering, Castiel’s fingertips gingerly dug into the flesh of the hunters back as the angel clung to his Charge a little tighter, feeling the flex and shift of muscle beneath his hands as Dean moved. Dipping his head he mimicked the things that Dean had done to him, kissing along his Charge’s neck, nipping gently at the sensitive flesh. He allowed the moans and soft sighing groans that fell from Dean’s throat to guide him as to what to do next as he continued to move his mouth along the hunter’s throat. He scraped his teeth across the tender skin and softly sucked a small area into his mouth then released it, moving on to another area along his Charge’s throat. 

“Cas,” Dean moaned softly. 

Castiel slowly lifted his head, azure eyes meeting emerald, “Is it…?” he started to inquire only to pause and swallow hard, giving a nod instead. 

“Hot,” Dean finished for him as he nodded. 

Castiel’s attention slowly swung from Dean’s eyes to the handprint burn on his Charge’s shoulder that he had made so long ago. Easing one hand out from around his Charge, Castiel reached up and placed his hand perfectly over the scar. 

Dean’s line of vision followed that of the angel’s and his head turned toward his shoulder that bore the scar from when Castiel had pulled him from Hell. He watched as Castiel fitted his hand over the burn, a soft warm smile tugged at the corner of the hunter’s lips as he turned his head back to gaze up at the angel, his angel. 

Castiel turned his attention back to his Charge though his hand remained pressed to the burn and he searched Dean’s eyes intently, his own tightening slightly before they fluttered closed as he leaned in and slanted his mouth over Dean’s, kissing him possessively, claiming the hunter as his own. 

Dean grunted and his brow creased in brief pained confusion as the angel’s lips aggressively met his own. It only took a moment before he was moaning into the kiss and giving as good as he got. His free hand lifted joining the other which was entangled in Castiel’s hair. He tugged at the angel, pulling him in closer, one hand at each side of Castiel’s head, fingers tangled in the mussed silken strands of the angel’s hair as the kiss deepened and a low groaned growl tore from his throat. 

Pulling his hand away from the side of Dean’s shoulder, Castiel shook that arm free of his dress shirt before wrapping it back around his Charge, holding Dean close, protecting his Charge’s bare back from the cold that seeped through the material of his trench that lay beneath them. 

Castiel moaned softly as they kissed and his hips canted slightly forward against Dean as if of their own accord, the movement surprising both the angel and the hunter causing their lips to part on a startled gasp. Astonished that Castiel had known to move that way, Dean stared bemusedly into the angel’s face while Castiel bowed his head, his gaze lowered in an attempt to look between them and down the length of his body. 

“Cas,” Dean murmured, his voice a deep low rumble.

One of the hunter’s hands slipped from the angel’s hair sliding down the bare flesh of Castiel’s back. He tossed the shirt out of the way as he moved his hand lower along the angel’s back mapping out the feel of Castiel’s unblemished flesh under his palm, memorizing it. 

He slid his hand lower along Castiel’s back to his buttocks, running a hand across and kneading at the cotton clad firm mound as he withdrew his other hand from Castiel’s hair and moved a leg and wrapped it around one of the angel’s, tangling them together, the act drawing Castiel’s attention back to his Charge.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel inquired as he searched Dean’s face. 

Dean’s lips quirked upward at one corner, “Well, I thought I was making love to you, but now I’m startin’ to wonder if I’m losin’ my touch,” he replied. 

Castiel stared at him, “I don’t see why you would doubt your ability to copulate,” he retorted. 

“Oh my God,” Dean groaned under his breath as he rolled his eyes. 

“Just kiss me, Cas,” he commanded gently, “Please just kiss me…” 

Castiel leaned in and crushed his lips to Dean’s, tongue slowly licking its way into the hunter’s mouth before tangling with Dean’s own. 

Dean moaned softly as he returned the kiss and pressed his hand down against Castiel’s ass, forcing the angel’s hips downward against his own while he canted his upward, effectively brushing his cock against Castiel’s. He groaned long and loud as he felt the angel’s cock slide against his own through the threadbare material of their boxers.

Castiel tore his lips from Dean’s and he stared down into his Charge’s face was comically wide eyes, “Dean, I’ve never…” he muttered then turned his head embarrassedly and looked away. 

Dean pressed his lips together so tightly that they were starting to turn white, promising both himself and the angel, whether or not Castiel knew it, that he wasn’t going to laugh. He cleared his throat and nodded, his face a mask of seriousness. 

“I know, Cas, I remember,” he murmured soothingly. 

If there had been any question to whether or not Cas had gotten the chance to do a little cloud sowing during his reign as Sheriff of Heaven after the whole Michael and Lucifer thing, this morning, now, here it answered it all. There was no way that someone as innocent and naïve as Castiel had ever done anything with anyone. Speaking of Castiel’s innocence and naivety Dean was now adamant that he was going to find himself a certain ex-punk ass crossroads demon and give him a new asshole free of charge. 

Castiel gave a nod, “Alright,” he muttered. “What - what do I do?” He inquired, searching Dean’s eyes earnestly. 

Dean huffed out a soft breathy chuckle and shook his head, “Nothing, Cas, just what we have been,” he murmured. 

Castiel didn’t look completely convinced. 

“The rest’ll come to us as we go,” Dean explained gently.

Castiel nodded, “Alright,” he agreed. He slowly eased an arm from around his Charge and lifted it, tenderly brushing the soft pad of his thumb along the line of freckles along Dean’s cheekbone. 

“I’ve always liked those,” Castiel admitted softly. 

Dean quirked a brow as he looked up at the angel, “Really?” 

Castiel nodded and moved his hand the pads of his index and middle fingers brushing across the skin at the corner of one of Dean’s eyes. 

“And the delicate skin here,” Castiel continued gently. 

His azure gaze met Dean’s jade and he lifted his brows, “Do you know why that is?” He inquired.

Dean shook his head, “No,” he rasped softly, “No, I don’t.”

“Because in those areas I find the boy that you never got to be,” replied Castiel. 

Dean pulled his head back and stared into Castiel’s face, his mouth opened and closed and a softly huffed breath left him as his brow creased in thought, his gaze swinging away from the angel to stare off into nothingness. To say that Dean Winchester was uncomfortable with moments like this one would be the understatement of the decade, possibly of a lifetime. Hell, to be perfectly honest this made chick flick moments look manly. So he did the only thing he could think to do in a situation like this; returning his attention to Castiel he wrapped his free arm tightly around the angel, cupping the back of the angel’s head tenderly in his hand while lifting his own head slightly up off the floor and crushed his lips to the Castiel’s, effectively shutting him the hell up. 

Castiel grunted as Dean’s lips crushed against his own though in the next moment the angel was kissing his Charge back, giving as good as he got, apparently Dean was a good teacher. Their tongues tangled and dueled, heads tilting from side to side, teeth knocking together from time to time as they nearly devoured one another’s mouths. 

Dean’s hand at Castiel’s ass guided his angel as he began to thrust his hips up against Castiel’s. Low soft groans fell from Dean’s lips, the sounds of which were soon joined by the angel’s pleasured moans. The sounds they made grew longer and louder with each thrust of their hips as their cocks slid wantonly together through the fabric of their boxers. 

Pulling his head back, Dean stared desirously down at the angel after breaking the kiss, his heaving breaths fanning Castiel’s lips and cheeks. 

Castiel searched Dean’s eyes curiously, his own tightening with confusion, “Is everything alright, Dean?”

“Cold,” Dean breathed simply as a slight shiver worked its way through him.

Castiel’s brow knitted and his arms around the hunter tightened in an attempt to better warm his Charge. 

Dean grunted and began struggling for freedom within Castiel’s tight embrace, “No, Cas, you’re just… you’re crushing me,” he gasped softly. 

The angel loosened his hold immediately as he stared down at the hunter in uncertainty. 

“Cas, you may have your own internal heater, but I’m startin’ to freeze down here and this trench isn’t doin’ much for me,” Dean explained. 

His lips quirked up into a devilish grin, “Well, other than the obvious erotic value,” he amended with a soft husky chuckle. 

Castiel’s eyes tightened and his head tilted to the side at how close that sounded to something someone else had said to him once. 

Dean’s amusement slowly died away at the look on the angel’s face and he shook his head with a resigned sigh, “Ah, never mind,” he mumbled dismissively. 

While keeping one hand against the angel’s firm buttocks, Dean pulled his other arm from around the Castiel. With his gaze fixed on the angel’s, Dean raised his hand to Castiel’s shoulder, pressing his hand against it. 

Castiel slowly turned his head, tearing his gaze away from his Charge’s face and looked down at Dean’s hand pressed to the side of his shoulder. A small warm smile tugged just slightly at the angel’s lips before he turned his attention back to Dean’s face. 

Dean pushed at the immovable wall that was his angel with his hand at Castiel’s shoulder, “That was a hint for you to move your ass,” he quipped sharply. 

Castiel gave a silent nod, though a smile danced in his azure eyes, “Of course it was,” he murmured.

Easing his arms from around his Charge, Castiel carefully pulled away from Dean and sat up so that the hunter could do the same. His attention intent on his Charge with each movement that he made. 

Dean quirked a brow at Castiel, “Oh man, this isn’t gonna get weird is it?” he half whined. 

Castiel smiled and shook his head, “No,” he replied gently. “Not weird.” 

“Okay, good,” Dean muttered. 

He reached for the angel and pulled Castiel in closer, slanting his lips over the angel’s. He kissed him deliberately, tenderly pushing at him, easing the angel back against the trench coat covered floor. 

Castiel’s arms wrapped back around his Charge, his brow creasing softly as his hands smoothed tenderly across the lightly scarred flesh of the hunter’s back; memories of each wound and where and when the injury occurred since the last time that the angel had healed Dean flittered through Castiel’s mind with each brush of his hands. 

The angel’s eyes opened to mere slits and his gaze rested briefly on the soft smattering of freckles across the bridge of Dean’s nose before his eyes slowly slipped closed once more and his fingertips traced along the hunters spine. In an instant every scar, cut, bruise and scrape were completely healed, gone from Dean’s body. 

Feeling the warm tingle that always accompanied Castiel’s healing touch coupled with the lack of aches and pains that had plagued his body, Dean pulled his head back, breaking the kiss, a slow grin curling his lips as he gazed down at the angel. 

“Heh, talk about a regular Florence Nightingale,” he rasped with a husky chuckle. 

Castiel frowned and his brow knitted in confusion, “Who?”

“Florence Nightingale, she was this chick who thought God called her to be a nurse and…” he pressed his lips together and gave his head a small shake, “never mind,” Dean responded. “It’s not important,” he murmured softly.

He’d gripped Castiel’s shoulders tightly when he’d pulled the angel in close then allowed his hands to slide upward, his fingers threading up into the angel’s mussed hair as he’d eased Castiel back against the floor. He now combed those fingers back through the angel’s hair as the hunter dipped his head and desirously nip kissed along the side of the angel‘s neck. One hand slipped downward along Castiel’s body, across the angel’s soft skin and along his shoulder and chest. Pulling his head back, he toyed at Castiel’s nipple with his thumb while his other hand remained tangled within the angel’s tousled hair. 

Dean’s lustful gaze lifted to Castiel’s, “Take my boxers off, Cas,” he rasped softly. 

Castiel’s brow knitted in confusion and his head tilted slightly to one side, “I don’t have your box…” 

Dean clenched his teeth and gazed pointedly down at the angel, his eyes boring holes into the angel’s skull before they squeezed tightly closed. 

_Don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it…_

Castiel lowered his eyes and turned his head slightly, gazing down the side of their bodies before he lifted his gaze once more to Dean‘s face. His throat convulsed as he swallowed hard, noting that his Charge’s eyes were still closed in disappointment. 

Lowering his gaze again, the angel pried his arms from around the hunter, hands sliding briefly across the now perfectly smooth skin of Dean’s back before skimming across the well worn cotton of his Charge’s boxers, the material of which he carefully gathered into each of his hands, fisting the material and pulling it tight. 

Dean’s eyes snapped open when he felt the angel’s hands skim over his ass before Castiel’s hands went to each side and pulled the material taut across his backside. 

“Cas,” he murmured huskily.

Castiel’s eyes lifted to Dean’s and the hunter quirked a brow at him, the corner of his lips twitching upward softly, proudly. 

“I can’t believe I’m perverting an angel,” mumbled Dean, half under his breath with a soft husky chuckle. “I’m so gonna go to hell, again, again,” he muttered with a roll of his eyes before he shook his head with a smile that had the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. 

“How about if we each take our own boxers off? Gets me outta the atomic wedgie field here,” he chuckled and grimaced as he pulled a hand away from the angel and reached back tugging at the material of his boxers. 

Castiel gave a small nod, “Okay,” he muttered though he simply laid there staring up at Dean and holding as still as a statue, his hands still curled into tight fists at each side of his Charge’s boxers. 

Dean cleared his throat and wiggled a bit on top of the angel, “Cas, you’re gonna have to let go or else I’m gonna wind up with a higher pitched voice by noon,” he grunted. 

Castiel’s brow creased a moment before he realized what Dean was talking about and abruptly released the material of the hunter’s boxers lifting his hands back up to smooth tenderly over his Charge’s back. 

Dean blew out a breath in relief and slumped against the angel, his head pillowed against Castiel’s shoulder. 

Lifting his head a few moments later the hunter dipped it and brushed his lips across Castiel’s in a soft tender kiss. His eyes were passionately fixed on the angel’s as Dean pulled his head back marginally. Slowly, as his gaze lowered he began inching his way down the Castiel’s body, dropping soft delicate kisses along the way. 

His lips brushed along the line of Castiel’s throat and his tongue darted out, licking around the angel’s Adam’s apple before withdrawing as he continued lower still, dropping a soft kiss at the hollow of his throat. He glanced up toward the angel’s face from under his brows as he shifted, moving his and pressing them palms flat against the floor. He lifted his body up marginally from Castiel’s as he dipped his head, tongue darting out to swirl teasingly around one flat nipple before sucking it into his mouth. 

Once his Charge had moved down far enough that the angel was able to actually see him, Castiel watched as though transfixed by the sight as Dean made his way down his body. He gasped in a breath and his back arched as the hunter teased at and then latched onto one of his nipples, sucking at it gently and teasing it into a hardened bud. 

Releasing the angel’s nipple, Dean glanced back up at Castiel from under his brows once more, a smug smirk curling the corner of his lips. 

He had to admit that despite his smug look he wasn’t exactly certain if the reaction had been one hundred percent Castiel, part Jimmy or a mixture of both. He hoped like hell that it was all Castiel because this whole deal was already awkward enough they didn’t need to be getting the remembered cravings of Castiel’s vessel involved. Talk about a messed up threesome. 

Dean internally frowned at himself and pushed the distracting thought from his mind, “Like that, huh, Cas?” he rasped instead.

“I…yes…it was…pleasant,” Castiel rambled huskily. 

Dean’s smirk widened, he not only got a ‘pleasant’ from an angel, but the guy was rambling, that had to mean something. 

Lowering his attention back to Castiel’s body he turned his attention to the angel’s other nipple repeating the same process then worked his way down Castiel’s chest and across his stomach. He smirked as the muscles in the angel’s stomach jumped and rippled, tensing with every slow open mouthed kiss and swipe of his tongue. 

Dean’s hands lifted from the floor as he slowly sat back between the angel’s legs when he reached Castiel’s boxers. Blowing out a breath he lifted his eyes toward Castiel’s only to find the angel staring down at him and his lips quirked into a warm smirk. 

He reached for each side of the waistband of Castiel’s boxers and paused, “I’m gonna pull these off,” he murmured. 

Castiel gave a small nod, but said nothing only continued to intently watch his Charge.

Returning Castiel's nod, Dean lowered his gaze and blew out another breath. 

_No, this isn’t awkward, not at all…_

Slipping his thumbs under the waistband he slowly began to ease the material down the angel’s hips. 

“Cas, I need you to --” Dean began. 

His sentence trailed off and he glanced up at the angel with a small pleased smirk as before he could finish his thought the angel lifted his hips up off the floor. Lowering his attention back to what he was intending to do, Dean quickly slipped the boxers down the angel’s hips and thighs just before Castiel lowered himself back down against his trench. The angel watched as the hunter continued to pull the undergarment from his body and toss it aside. His attention quickly lifted along with his Charge as soon as the task of removing his boxers was taken care of as Dean abruptly stood to his feet and pulled down his own boxers. 

Castiel’s eyes were drawn to the sight of the hunter’s hard cock like a moth to a flame as it sprung free of the cotton material. Noting the thickness of it and the way it jutted out from the hunter’s body and arched slightly upward toward his stomach. His gaze moved to the wiry thatch of dishwater blond hair that seemed to surround the base along with the fine hairs of the same color that trickled downward along his Charge’s lower abdomen. But what brought a smile to the depths of his azure eyes were the hundreds of tiny light caramel hued freckles that dotted the hunter’s skin, even in his most intimate areas. 

His eyes caught a quick flash of movement out of the corner though the angel completely disregarded the action as Dean flung the offending garment he’d removed aside although it did pull Castiel out of his slightly mystified state enough to realize that he needed to speak up as Dean started to reclaim his seat. 

“Wait,” Castiel commanded startling both himself and his Charge, Dean’s eyes widening slightly at the angel’s abrupt and commanding tone. “Please,” the angel added softly. 

Dean’s brows rose and he gave a nod as he began looking around the room, eyes scanning for what it could be that had made the angel react like that. 

“Something wrong, Cas?” Dean inquired. 

“No,” he murmured as his eyes roamed hungrily over the hunter’s body. “I just… I know what you meant now,” he explained, drawing Dean’s attention to him.

The hunter quirked a brow, “Come again?”

“When you said you wanted to see me…I didn’t understand before, I do now,” he mused softly his words thick with adoration. 

Dean’s brows lifted and he glanced down at himself, his naked self and his lips pursed as he nodded feeling rather uncomfortable suddenly. 

“Awkward,” he mumbled under his breath as he looked away, clearing his throat. 

“Are you, uh, you about done there, Michelangelo?” Dean quipped anxiously, quirking a brow as he looked back at Castiel. 

Castiel frowned curiously up at Dean, his brow knitted with confusion as he tilted his head just slightly. 

“Look are we gonna paint the Sistine Chapel or are you just gonna lie there and think about how good it would be?” Dean quipped aggravatedly. 

Castiel only seemed to grow more confused, his eyes tightening before he shook his head, “I don’t understand that reference,” he replied simply. 

Dean scoffed, “Are you done lookin’?” he asked, dropping his gaze pointedly to his naked body before lifting it back to Castiel’s face. 

“Oh,” the angel murmured, “Yes, I’ve finished.” 

Dean quirked a brow and shook his head, “Don’t say that,” he mumbled under his breath as he eased back down onto his knees between Castiel’s legs. “Not yet anyway.”

Lowering his attention to Castiel’s body, Dean lifted his hands back to the angel’s hips, tugging him in closer. He decided to ignore the fact that he was relatively certain his efforts to pull Castiel closer had all been for naught and the brick wall of an angel had simply remained where he was. Releasing one of the angel’s hips he reached for Castiel’s dick and wrapped his hand around it then began stroking his fisted hand up and down along the angel’s length in an attempt to get them both back into some semblance of the mood again. Never mind that the angel seemed to already be, at least if the hardness of his cock and the pearling precome at the tip were any indication. He needed the time to get the fact out of his head that his angel had just unabashedly checked him out regardless of the fact that they were about to have sex.

Lifting up on his knees, his hand still stroking the length of Castiel’s dick, Dean leaned up over the angel and slanted his mouth over Castiel’s with a low grunted moan.

Castiel’s head lifted marginally from the floor as Dean’s lips met his own, chasing hungrily after the hunter’s lips, his taste, the feel of his sensual lips pressed to his own. A low needy moan tore from the angel’s throat as his Charge’s tongue slid along side his own and he lifted a hand, fingers threading into the soft short spikes of Dean’s hair while his other hand cupped his Charge’s hip, fingertips pressing against the warm flesh he remembered from earlier before growing marginally bolder and brushing against the firm jut of bone. 

A soft pleasured moan tumbled from Dean’s lips at the feel of the angel’s soft hands against the tender flesh of his hip. His own hips canted forward, rocking desirously against Castiel as they continued to kiss, suckling erotically at one another’s lips and tongue.

Dean’s tongue flicked at the angel’s palate then curled and slowly withdrew, pulling back into his own mouth. His breaths panted out from between parted lips, softly fanning Castiel’s lips as he gazed lustfully down at the angel, his eyes searching Castiel’s hungrily. 

The angel’s hips cantered slightly upward as though of their own accord, pushing his cock into the hunter’s fisted hand and eliciting a gasped groan from to tumble from Castiel’s lips. 

Dean nodded, throat convulsing as he swallowed hard, “Yeah, me too,” he murmured huskily as his own hips ground his cock wantonly up against the angel. 

Slowly Dean eased himself off the angel, sitting back on his heels. His brow creased worriedly and his gaze darted about the room as he tried to think of something he could use for lube. It wasn’t like he was an expert at screwing a guy, in fact Castiel would be a first but he also wasn’t stupid, he knew they were going to need some kind of lube to make this whole thing a hell of a lot easier. Hell at this point he’d take some WD 40 or a quart of Quakerstate, not that he was so sure Castiel would agree with his choices of lubrication. 

“Dean?” Castiel questioned, his brow furrowing in concerned confusion. 

The hunter turned his attention to Castiel and gave a slightly sheepish smile, “I uh, the condoms I carry don’t have… I don’t need,” he gave a slightly smug and dismissive lift of his brows and shrug combination. 

Castiel shook his head, “I… don’t understand,” he replied. 

Dean’s countenance fell and he gave a heavy sigh of resignation as he hung his head and he shook it, “Nothing,” he mumbled, “It’s my job, I got it.” 

Lifting a hand, the hunter looked down at his palm disgustedly for a long moment before starting to loudly gather mucus into his mouth, spitting the glob into his hand. 

Lifting his attention to the angel, Dean lifted his brows when he noted the perplexed way Castiel was staring at him. 

“Uh,” the hunter stammered, his eyes darting between the angel’s face and the globule in his hand, “lube,” he explained. 

Castiel tilted his head thoughtfully, a frown creasing his brow as he gazed up at his Charge for a moment before he shook his head, a tender smile slightly curling his lips. 

“Dean, I’m still an angel,” he responded, “You can’t hurt me.” 

Dean gaped at the angel, “Cas, are you sure?” 

Castiel’s lips curled into a fond smile as he gazed up at the hunter. 

Dean frowned and his face pinched up into a look of annoyance, brow furrowed deeply, “Oh don’t look at me like that,” he half whined and half spat, wiping his hand off on the bottom of the trench coat underneath them. “You know I had a good reason to---”

His sentence trailed off as the angel continued to gaze up at him with the same adoring smile curling his lips. 

“Oh God,” he groaned. “What, now ya wanna hug and braid each other’s hair or somethin’?” he snapped irritatedly. 

Castiel’s head tilted to one side as he silently regarded his Charge though the smile remained. 

“It’s not funny!” Dean warned. 

Castiel slowly shook his head as he sat up, “No,” he agreed as he reached for his Charge, arm wrapping around him, pulling him in despite Dean’s meager resistance, “it’s not.” 

His eyes searched the hunter’s features desirously then slowly lowered to his full succulent lips. Gazing wantonly down at them, the angel’s tongue darted out just barely along his own lips, the pink tip just visible near the edge before disappearing back into his mouth once more as he lifted his eyes to find his Charge watching him. 

Castiel leaned in languidly, his lashes fluttering as his eyes slipped closed a moment before his mouth slanted over Dean’s in a hot possessive kiss that wiped all other thought from the hunter’s mind. 

His hands caressed upward across his Charge’s back, the fingers of one of his hands threading into the short cropped gelled spikes of Dean’s hair while his other hand slipped downward, hand splaying against the small of the hunter‘s back.

Moving both arms Castiel wrapped them tightly around Dean’s body and pulling him in close against his own before easing himself back down against the trench coat then hooked a leg over one of his Charge’s and cantered his hips upward. 

Dean’s mouth tore from the angel’s with a surprised gasp and he stared down at Castiel with eyes slightly widened in astonishment, “Where’d you learn all that?”

The angel’s brow knitted softly in befuddlement, “From you,” he responded simply. 

“Oh,” Dean muttered, eying Castiel warily a moment before giving a nod as his lips quirked upward into a smile, “Yeah okay,” he allowed with a soft breathy chuckle. 

“Dean,” Castiel murmured huskily and arched upward against the hunter desirously. 

Dean’s eyes slid closed as they began to roll upward a low guttural groan tearing from his throat, “Oh God yeah,” he breathed, grinding back against the angel lustfully. 

He forced his eyes open after a moment and gazed rapturously down at the angel before he pulled a hand away and lowered it down between them, wrapping it around his own cock. 

He gave his own dick a firm squeeze eliciting a low groan to tear from deep in his throat before he slid his hand along his length a couple times, stroking his cock and smearing the precome down along his shaft from the tip. He aligned the tip of his dick with the Castiel’s vessel’s tightly puckered hole. 

Glancing back up toward the angel’s blissed out features Dean’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard and he gave a curt nod, “You’re sure?” he rasped hoarsely, the words whisper soft. 

Castiel’s hands slid over the hunter’s back as the angel cradled his Charge close and nodded, “It’s alright, Dean,” he assured thickly.

Giving a curt nod to Castiel’s reassuring words, Dean caught his bottom lip between his teeth and worried at it nervously as he slowly began to push the head of his cock in past the angel’s tightly puckered opening.

Castiel gasped softly and his back arched as the hunter’s dick pushed inside his tight heat past the first ring of muscle. His grip around his Charge tightened and his eyes slipped blissfully closed as a low groan tore from his lips when Dean continued to push his way in even further, past the second ring of muscle. 

Dean groaned as his cock slipped into the tight warm sheath of the angel’s ass, Castiel’s inner muscles contracting around the hunter’s dick causing Dean’s eyes to nearly roll up in his head, his eyes slipping rapturously closed on another low grunted groan. 

“Cas,” he breathed, “Oh God, sonuvabitch you’re so goddamn tight,” Dean whispered breathlessly. 

The fingertips of Dean’s free hand dug into Castiel’s bicep where he clung fervently to the angel as he eased his dick further inside his tight warmth while softly grunted moans tumbled from his lips. Releasing his dick, Dean lifted his other hand and tightly grasped Castiel’s shoulder as a low guttural groan of pleasure tore from his throat and the hunter gave his hips a final hard thrust forward, pushing his cock the remainder of the way inside the angel. 

He blinked his eyes open, his attention on Castiel’s face, noting the way the angel’s neck was arched and his eyes closed, muscles tensed and Castiel’s fingertips digging into the tender flesh of his back. 

“Cas,” he breathed adoringly. 

Castiel’s eyes slipped open, gazing desirously up at his Charge, his pupils so lust blown only a small ring of sapphire remained around the ebony disk. 

“Dean,” he murmured thickly. 

Dean dipped his head and slanted his mouth over the angel’s kissing him hungrily as he slowly began to move his hips, pulling his dick almost out of the angel before thrusting back in again, eliciting deep groans and low growled moans from both their throats. 

One of Castiel’s hands slipped upward, fingers threading into Dean’s hair as he rocked his hips, pushing back against his Charge’s cock and upward, catching the underside of his dick against the hunter’s muscled stomach. 

Dean shifted his weight slightly and switched arms, lowering the one he’d been gripping the angel’s bicep with, wrapping it around Castiel’s dick, stroking him purposefully as his hand on the angel’s shoulder slid upward, forearm against the trench covered floor bracing his weight while his fingers tangled themselves in the soft mussed strands of Castiel’s dark hair. 

Castiel’s entire world narrowed and focused in on one thing, _**Dean**_ as his cock moved in and out of his vessel’s body like a piston. The angel won’t remember forever how thick Dean’s dick was though he was certain that Dean Winchester had one for the record books. And Castiel will not remember how many times his Charge caused those intensely pleasurable sensations to shoot through his and Jimmy’s combined systems with each striking thrust of the hunter’s cock against his vessel’s prostate. No what Castiel will remember until the end of time will be the way that the hunter gently and adoringly held him in his arms, the look on Dean’s face when he lifted his head, ending their frenzied kiss; the flush to his freckled cheeks, the love that shone in his jade eyes that his Charge will never say but that Castiel knows he felt just the same. He will remember what it was like to have been for however brief a time, closer to Dean than any other living being.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped softly, his eyes wide as his hand at Dean’s back pulled away and reached desperately with almost blind intensity for one of Dean’s. 

Rolling his body and thankful Castiel was an angel so he didn’t crush him in the process, Dean shifted his weight and untangled his hand from the angel’s hair, lifting it and grabbing Castiel’s. 

“Right here, right here,” he soothed, lowering their joined hands back down to the floor. 

His hand continued to swiftly stroke the angel’s cock in time with the erratic thrusts of his hips, their bodies moving in time with one another, writhing and undulating, muscles straining.

Castiel’s grip slowly began to tighten on Dean’s hand and in his hair as pleasurable heat shot through his veins, coiling and pooling low in his gut. 

“Whoa, whoa, ow, Cas,” Dean mumbled, tugging at his hand within the angel’s, teeth clenching in pain as Castiel pulled at his short cropped hair. 

“Relax, relax, I gotcha,” he hushed, brushing his aching thumb back and forth across the side of the angel’s hand. 

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as his balls drew up tight to his body.

A startled deeply grunted cry broke from the angel’s throat as his eyes shot open wide a moment before squeezing tightly closed again as he came, wetting Dean’s fisted hand as it moved along the length of the angel’s dick. 

As soon as Castiel started to come Dean wasn’t far behind, his balls pulled up tightly to his body as the angel’s inner muscles spasmed, squeezing and releasing around his dick nearly milking him of anything that he had to offer. A growled groan tore from his lips and his eyes squeezed tightly closed, his face flushing a soft shade of crimson as came, filling the angel’s ass. 

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel as his orgasm subsided, his breaths panting out harshly and his heart banging out a speedy tempo. He squeezed the angel’s hand gently and rolled his head so that he could press a kiss to Castiel’s bare chest before he lifted his head, gazing down at the angel. 

Castiel lay staring up at the ceiling, his brow creased as he pondered everything that had occurred. His gaze darted to Dean as he felt the hunter look down at him and he tilted his head curiously. 

“No, uh-uh,” Dean muttered shaking his head. “You are not allowed to have in depth thoughts about this or state anything profound,” he instructed. “I mean it.”

Castiel’s lips quirked just marginally as he shook his head, “I wasn’t,” he argued lamely. 

Dean rolled off the angel to lie next to him though Castiel caught him mid roll. 

“Uh, remember that maneuver next time I roll off a building Cas, I think I’m alright with the floor from here,” he quipped teasingly. 

Turning onto his side to face the angel once Castiel had withdrawn his arms from around him and instead only had a single arm draped loosely across the hunter’s middle, Dean’s lips quirked upward into a impish smirk. 

“So, how’s it feel to no longer be a virgin?” He inquired with a soft chuckle. 

Castiel looked away sheepishly and came very close to blushing. 

Dean chuckled at his angel’s awkwardness and happened to glance downward along the angel’s body which only caused him to laugh harder the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling as tears of mirth gathered within the jade depths of his eyes. 

“Dude, you never took your socks off!”

**_~Fini~_ **


End file.
